


A fifty more lifetimes

by wemightfall



Series: With You [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mortality, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Leila graduates. Hank and Connor talk about Hank's mortality.





	A fifty more lifetimes

Hank and Connor were standing next to each other, in their garden.  
It was evening and the garden was illuminated by a string of lanterns.  
There was a long table, filled with tons of food. Hank looked at the group of people that were standing next to it, chatting cheerfully.  
Their daughter was in the center of it all. Smiling, laughing.  
Happy.

“You know, this is so far from what I expected happening, when I first met you”, Hank commented.  
“Is that a good thing?”  
Hank looked at their daughter and couldn’t help but smile too.  
“Yes. A very good thing.”  
Connor wrapped an arm around Hank’s waist and held him close.  
He was also watching Leila, who was talking to one of her friends, her eyes twinkling.

“I don’t really want to let her go”, Connor admitted.  
Hank grabbed his hand and pressed it reassuringly.  
“I know. Me either.”  
“At least the college isn’t so far away.”  
“Let’s just wait a couple weeks before visiting. I don’t want her to call us ‘clingy’ again.”  
Connor laughed, the sound making Hank’s heart feel fluttery, even after all these years.  
“Alright.”  
They stood there like that, for a long while, just holding onto each other.

“Con -?”  
They were lying in bed together, their limbs tangled, the covers wrinkled.  
“Please don’t, Hank”, Connor mumbled.  
“I just need to talk about it, for a moment. Please.”  
Connor turned around, so he could see Hank’s face and nodded.

“I want you to take care of her, when I’m gone.”  
Connor bit his lip, but nodded.  
“Of course.”  
He had a feeling it would be hard for him to do so, living with the heartache of losing Hank, but if that’s what the other wanted, he would find a way.

“You two have made the last years the happiest of my life.”  
Hank took Connor’s face into his hand, his thumb slowly moving over the synthetic skin.  
“I have never wanted to be immortal. But I would have gladly lived for a fifty more lifetimes, to love you two.”  
Connor tried to hold back the tears, that wanted to come at the words.

“Hank, we’ve still got some ti -”  
“Not much.”  
“Yeah. Not much.”  
Hank leaned in and kissed him, softly and sweet.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Forever.”


End file.
